


The Mattress Incident

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, au where you meet jensen before danneel i guess, how i met your mother style story, jensen fluff, jensen thinks youre beautiful, lol there's no dean winchester i just added that tag to lure you here, mattress incident au, superfluffysupernatural, the mattress incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tells the fans the story of how he met the reader, who he's been in  relationship with since 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mattress Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in How I Met Your Mother format sort of. We get a narration from Jensen to start the story out, then it goes to a flashback of the actual story, and then at the end of the story it goes back to what's happening with Jensen in the present.

***Present***

Jared had just left his panel with Jensen to start doing his photo ops with fans, leaving Jensen on his own to answer the fans’ questions. After Jared had left and the symphony of “awww” from the audience had died down, Jensen turned to answer the next question. “Hi,” the girl said.   
“Hi,” Jensen said, flashing his signature eye crinkles that came along with his smile.   
“Um okay, so my question for you is how did you and your girlfriend Y/N meet?” she asked.   
Jensen smiled and brought his microphone up to his mouth. “I’ve actually already told you guys the first half of this story. Y’all know about the mattress story from when the show was in its first couple of seasons? I think it was 2007.” The audience gave a unanimous “yes”, giving Jensen permission to go on with the story. “Okay, so when we finally got back to Jared’s place, after driving for about forty-five minutes at a speed of twenty miles an hour,” The crowd laughed. “We were pulling the mattress down off of the top of the car when this beautiful girl walks by. Now, of course, upon seeing us struggling with the mattress, she did a double take before she continued walking along the street. And the way me and Jared were standing was to where he was at the back end of the car, closest to her, but his back was to her. I was at the front end of the car, facing Jared, also facing this gorgeous girl. So as we were sliding the mattress down off the car, we had to make sure we were both catching it in the same place as it slid off. Well, I was looking at this chick while Jared was focusing on the mattress. And Jared thought I was focusing on the mattress too. So he pulls it off and I’m not ready to catch it because, well, because I’m staring at what has to be the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. So the mattress is sliding back towards him and I’ve just kind of got my hand sitting there on it, and when I realize what’s happening, I move to grab my side of the mattress.” Jensen does a visual representation, earning more laughs from the audience. “And after we set the mattress down on its side on the ground to where it’s leaning up against the car, Jared goes, ‘Really, dude?’ And this girl, this stunning girl had disappeared by the time I looked back in her direction. So I just kinda shrugged at Jared and we took the mattress inside.”   
“Is this gonna be like How I Met Your Mother where we have to wait nine seasons for you to get to the point?” Richard asked from the side of the stage.   
“No, but I have seen every episode of that program,” Jensen said matter-of-factly. “Okay, I promise I’ll get to the point soon. So the next day I go outside to get some of my stuff from Jared’s car that I had left, and I see that the beautiful girl from yesterday is actually Jared’s next door neighbor…” Jensen paused and wiggled his eyebrows smugly. “Yeah, so she’s checking her mail. And I see her, and she sees me. So I kind of start walking her way and she kind of starts walking my way.”

***Flashback***

You approached the guy that you figured was the one Jared worked with. You didn’t really talk to Jared much, he was usually busy filming for his show, but you knew him from when he first moved into the neighborhood and you introduced yourself, letting him know he should feel free to ask you about anything he needed help with. But he hadn’t needed help with anything, so you didn’t talk much.   
This guy, however, was a different story. This man had mesmerizing green eyes that you could definitely get used to. You hoped you’d have the chance. When you met the man halfway between the two houses, you said, “You seemed to be having mattress problems the other day, how’d everything turn out for you?”  
He chuckled. "Well, we got the mattress inside, so I'd say it worked out fine," he said. "I'm Jensen." He held out his hand for you to shake.  
You returned the gesture and said, "I'm Y/N." Jensen smiled. "So are you living with Jared now?"   
"Ah, so you do know Jared," Jensen said.  
"I mean, I know who he is because he's my _neighbor_ , but we don't really talk. The extent of my knowledge is that he's on some TV show and that you evidently are living with him now. Why do you ask?" you replied.  
"I guess I was hoping you didn't really know him well," Jensen told you.   
"Hm, and why's that?"   
"Because I'd like to take you out sometime. Maybe call it a date. If that's okay with you."  
You smiled and your cheeks turned red. "Alright," you said, your words coming out in the form of a laugh. "I would love to go out on a date with you."  
Jensen's beautiful green eyes lit up when your reply registered in his mind. "Really?" he asked.  
You laughed. "You just asked me on a date and I said yes and now you're questioning it? Do you want me to change my mind?"   
He laughed and looked down, fidgeting with his hands in his pockets. "No, no," he looked back up. "It's just that you're really beautiful." You giggled and your cheeks flushed pink again, and you put your hand over your mouth to try to hide your excitement. "What, you don't believe me?" Jensen asked.   
You dropped your hand and shook your head slightly. "No one's ever told me that before and now all of a sudden this incredibly attractive man who now lives next door to me is hitting on me," you admitted.   
"No one's ever told you how pretty you are?" Jensen asked, raising his eyebrows. You shrugged. "No, I don't believe that."  
"It's true," you said, shrugging again.   
"Well, I'm gonna take you out tomorrow night and make sure you know how beautiful you are. How does six sound?" Jensen asked.   
"Six sounds great. Pick me up?" you gestured to your house with your thumb.   
Jensen nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll pick you up."  
"Okay," you said, turning to go back to your house. "Oh, Jensen?" you called.  
Jensen had been standing in his place with a giddy smiling face and quickly put on a straight face when he turned back around to face you. "Yeah?" he asked.   
"What's the name of the show you and Jared work on?" you asked.  
"Oh, it's called Supernatural. We're about to start filming the third season," Jensen said.  
You nodded and turned back around. "See you at six," you said as you opened the door to your house and went inside.

***Present***

"And the next night we went on our first date and it went well, and we've been together ever since," Jensen finished the story. Once again, the audience gave a unanimous "aw". Jensen resumed answering questions until Jared returned and he was sent to do his photo ops. 

***Later that night***

Jensen came up to the hotel suite you two shared late that Saturday night and crawled into bed with you as soon as he kicked off his shoes. You had turned in a couple of hours ago once you were finished with the convention activities you partake in whenever you accompany Jensen to one. Your back was facing him and he wrapped his arms tightly around you, kissing the crook of your neck. "Hey baby," you murmured, still half-asleep.   
Jensen chuckled. "Hey beautiful." He kissed your temple. "Told the fans how we met during the panel today."  
You slowly opened your eyes. "Oh you did?" you asked.   
"Mmmhmmm..."  
"Get ready for bed and we'll talk about it," you mumbled.   
"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Jensen happily replied before getting back out of bed and stripping down to his boxers.  
When he crawled back into bed, you rolled over to face him. "So you told them how we met?" you asked him, awake now.   
"Yep." He wrapped his arms around your waist.  
"And how many times did you use the word beautiful or any synonyms for it?" you asked, smiling. You placed your hands on either side of his face and combed your fingers through the hair on the back of his neck, tracing your thumbs across his stubble.   
"Hey, I told you on day one I would make sure you always knew how beautiful you are," Jensen said defensively.  
You laughed. "You did. And you have."   
Jensen smiled at you like you were his whole world- because you were. "Good," he said before pulling you closer to him and kissing you.


End file.
